Hanging by a moment
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Detective Mike Logan has been feeling a little down. Maybe Bobby Goren can cheer him up a bit. Please Read and Review. One shot.


Disclaimer: I dun own nothin' but the clothes on my back, this computer...and, a ton of other stuff. So I guess I do own something-but that's all besides the point. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't own Mike Logan, Bobby Goren, Alex Eames, or Carolyn Barek. Nor do I own Captain Deakins or ADA Ron Carver. Heck, I don't own any of the Law and Order Criminal intent Character, nor do I own Law and Order Criminal intent. All of the above belong to the wonderful Dick Wolf whom I'd sell my soul to without a second thought.

* * *

Mike Logan frowned. It was something that happened more often than not, at least within the past few weeks. Something seemed to be bugging him, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. Running a hand through his short, light brownish hair he sat back in his seat, closing his eyes. His hands ended up behind his head as he almost began to nod off. He jumped almost an inch out of his seat when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, but wasn't vocal. He simply glanced up to find his partner observing him with concerned eyes. 

"What's wrong with you Logan?" she inquired, head tilting to the side slightly.

"What makes you think anything is wrong, Barek." he said her name with a bit of emphasis and almost rudely. When he realized how it had come out, he simply smacked his forehead.

"Everything." came her relaxed answer as she allowed her small form to plop down in the not so comfortable chair the was beside Logan's. "But seriously Mike, what's wrong? You seem..." she paused, searching for the right word, "Discontent. Distracted. Drained."

"That's a lot of D words." he muttered, once more running a hand through his hair as he sat up in his chair. "And nothing is wrong Barek."

"Bull. You didn't even put up a fight when Deakins gave Goren and Eames a case we should have gotten. I could have sworn Goren looked disappointed." she threw on a smile, hoping to coax him to do the same. It soon vanished when she was met with a pair of blank emerald eyes gazing at her.

"What time is it?" he questioned suddenly, gaze switching to the clock up on the wall. 6o'clock. He was allowed to leave. "I'm going to head out...call me if you need anything." he was obviously distracted. Sighing, he stood and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. Putting it on, he moved to grab his keys from their spot on his desk when his wrist was grabbed. A frown crossed his lips as he met his partner's gaze.

There was no need for words-his eyes showed Barek everything she needed to know. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, you've got my number." she murmured softly, offering her partner a smile before releasing his wrist. Logan simply nodded absent mindedly, muttering a soft 'thanks' before disappearing out of the room. It was just then that Deakins stepped out of his office, not even looking before calling out Mike's name, unaware he had left.

"He's gone Cap." Barek stated, gazing at her superior officer.

"Oh." he looked to the clock, brow arching. "He left on time for once. Alright, never mind then." with that, he vanished back into his office.

* * *

Vodka on the rocks. His favorite drink. Currently he was on his 3rd one, slowly working his way through it. Mike Logan had chugged the first glass, much to the bartender's amusement and amazement. He had gone through the second one at a slower pace, and was now nursing his third. 

He always ended up at the bar. Perhaps it had something to do with his past. His alcoholic mother who used to always drag him along to the bars she went to, convincing the bartenders to let him stay by her side as she drowned herself in alcohol. Maybe it was just because he could let his problems fade away as the alcohol slowly trickled down his throat.

The brown haired detective was brought out of his thoughts as cold ice hit his nose. Blinking, he held the glass he had been nursing away from his face, coming to the conclusion he had finished off his drink.

"Want me to refill that?" the bartender questioned.

"No, I think I'm gonna head out, thanks." came Logan's reply as he tossed some money on the counter, walking out. "Good thing I walked." he muttered, almost losing his footing for a moment. He caught himself, and continued walking as quickly as possible. It was cold out, he finally realized as he began shivering.

Feeling extremely disoriented, he leaned against a nearby wall for a moment, eyes closing as he took a few deep breaths, trying to clear his head. It didn't work. Growling, he massaged his temples.

"Logan?" a familiar voice questioned. The said detective opened his eyes and had to tilt his head up slightly to meet the eyes of the man that had addressed him.

"Goren?" he questioned stupidly, blinking, his eyes watering from the cold.

"Yeah..." there was a pause as the taller man's brow furrowed. "You're not looking so good." it was then that his sensitive nose picked up the distinct scent of alcohol.

"No..I...I'm fine." came the smaller detective's slightly slurred response as he pushed away from the wall. "I was jus' headin' ho–" he lost his balance and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the cold impact of the cement. It never came, instead he opened his eyes to find himself leaning against Bobby Goren's chest. Blinking, he gazed up at the larger man who smiled slightly.

"You aren't stable enough to get home." Goren stated, sighing. "Come on, I'll help you to my place. It's just at the corner." he pointed to an apartment complex, sighing as Mike didn't even bother to look. Gazing down at the other detective, he came to realize Logan had passed out in his arms, lips slightly parted.

"You're more trouble than you're worth Logan." Bobby muttered almost fondly. Sighing, he picked up the passed out detective, easily carrying him the few blocks to his apartment building.

It didn't take Bobby long to unlock the door and push it open. An amused smile crossed his lips as Logan muttered something in his sleep, pretty much nuzzling his chest. Setting Logan down so he was laying on the couch, the older detective wandered out of the room. It didn't take long for him to return with a blanket in hand. Stopping near the couch, he draped it over the slumbering man, taking a moment to observe his co worker.

Oddly enough, Bobby Goren had always watched Mike from afar. Goren had always appreciated his presence, and had scolded Eames multiple times for poking fun when Logan had been new around the Major case squad.

Something seemed to draw him to the other man. Maybe it was his good looks. His sharp nose and stunning eyes. Or perhaps it was Logan's unique and almost stubborn personality. Or maybe it was the fact they both had troubled mother's.

Whatever it was, had drawn him even closer to the other man, physically. It wasn't long before Bobby found himself hovering over Logan's sleeping form. His face was mere inches from Logan's, and he froze. Gazing up at him were a pair of beautiful green eyes, filled with slight confusion. It didn't take long for the confusion to melt away, leaving another emotion in it's place. Lust?

"If you wanted to kiss me Bobby," he whispered softly, a wicked smirk crossing his lips. "You could have anytime." it was a weak reply, he was aware. But Logan was also aware that Bobby obviously didn't need to be poked at and pushed away. On the contrary, Mike wanted him closer.

"I...no...I...erm..." Goren was blushing now, about ready to stand straight again when he found a pair of lips suddenly meeting his. A startled squeak was all that escaped before he allowed his eyes to slide shut, giving into the kiss.

Logan's hand came to rest on the back of Goren's neck, while the other rested on the larger man's shoulder. The kiss broke, and Goren's brown eyes slid open, cheeks still bright red.

"Erm...Logan...what was...that? Are you...still...erm...drunk?" he was flustered, and that gave Mike extreme satisfaction. He was also pleased with the fact that Bobby had yet to back out of the current hold he had on him.

"Drunk with love." came his sassy answer, eyes gleaming, seeming to have gained back their old luster. "You ever done a guy Bobby?" he whispered in the other detective's ear.

"N..n...no." came the reply, a shiver running down the larger man's spine at the heat the played in Mike's voice.

"Good." Logan murmured, before capturing Bobby's lips in another, warm and gentle kiss. Goren gave in, and allowed Logan to slowly pull him on top of him so he was straddling his waist.

"Wouldn't it...be..um.." Bobby was blushing and acting like an embarrassed school girl. "Better if...we...erm..." he paused, "Were in a bed maybe?"

"Lead the way Bobby-boy."

* * *

Authors Notes: And here you have my first Law and Order fic ever. I don't really like it that much, but it's been the only thing I've been able to write so far. It seemed rather jumbled and unclear...but that's ok. xD I'll live. It started in a random spot, and ended in a kinda random spot. I'd write more, but A. I'm not allowed to post Lemons here and B. I'm not very good at lemons. 

Please don't kill me. Leave a review. Only constructive criticism please and thanks.


End file.
